


【卡配罗/迪罗3p】实践是检验真理的唯一标准

by KimmilRonaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, three person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmilRonaldo/pseuds/KimmilRonaldo
Summary: 今天到底是什么日子？这本该是一个平凡的不能再平凡的没有训练课的周六，然而就在这天他将近十年时间里都没能解决掉的一个“陈年麻烦”和他最近搞到的一个“大麻烦”一起找上了门。





	【卡配罗/迪罗3p】实践是检验真理的唯一标准

**Author's Note:**

> ○里卡多·莱特×克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多/保罗·迪巴拉×克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多（前后有意义）
> 
> ○3p预警
> 
> ○分级NC-17 未成年人有大人陪同也不能观看
> 
> ○有可能引起不适的描写
> 
> ○BUG和OOC全都有
> 
> ○请再次确认自己的年龄和承受能力 三观过正者谢绝入内 作者不接受谈人生

克里斯决定把这个秋天在自己的人生日记本上定义为“多事之秋”。一切的一切从他决定转会开始就没有停过，克里斯也曾经试图乐观地开导过自己，这只是换到一个新环境所必须经历的麻烦。当然，其中也包括，在星期六早上敲开他的门的这个“麻烦”。

不不，这个一大早的访客并没有打扰到克里斯的睡眠，事实上他已经晨跑过后并且洗好澡了。门铃是在他刚披上浴袍的时候响起来的，他一边用毛巾擦拭自己的头发，一边踩着拖鞋去开门。

“早上好克里斯！今天没有训练课，我来找你玩。”年轻人穿了一件深色的连帽外套，板板正正地背着一只双肩包，笑嘻嘻地略微仰头递过一个封好口的礼品袋，“给你带了礼物！”

克里斯接过礼物，把他这个甜蜜的“大麻烦”放进屋子里。“大麻烦”熟门熟路地找到自己经常穿的拖鞋，跑到冰箱里拿了一瓶冰镇水出来一口气喝了一半。克里斯坐在沙发上掂着那个礼品袋：“是什么？”

迪巴拉总像一个小男孩一样。明明他们已经在短短的几个月内尝试了性爱大全上将近三分之二的姿势，迪巴拉每次还是眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他，像一个盯着橱窗里价格让他咋舌的奢侈品的小男孩——不过幸运的是，他得到了他的渴望。他甚至会摘下训练场外面路边的野花送给自己，克里斯一边笑一边把那只礼品袋放下心想，他还能送什么呢？

然后克里斯陪迪巴拉打了一会儿游戏，之后问他午饭要不要留在这里吃——他的食谱一向让迪巴拉这样对美食没什么自制能力的球员痛不欲生，所以提前问问也不算太过分。话还没说完，门铃就又响了。

又是谁啊……克里斯慢腾腾地从沙发上爬起来。他的浴袍还没换，自从他看到门口站着的迪巴拉之后，他就知道穿浴袍可能还要方便一些。年轻人总是有用不完的精力，奇怪的是克里斯也经常把持不住自己和他一起瞎折腾，不过还好，他的年龄和体格还经得起他这么做。

他没去看门口的监视器，反正会来的人不多，不过就又是队里的某个小崽子罢了。啊，一群麻烦精。克里斯整了整自己的浴袍领口然后拉开门，穿着一身西装头发全部用发胶固定起来仿佛下一秒就能去求婚的里卡多·莱特正站在门口。

——完蛋。克里斯的心要沉到胃里去了。今天到底是什么日子？这本该是一个平凡的不能再平凡的没有训练课的周六，然而就在这天他将近十年时间里都没能解决掉的一个“陈年麻烦”也找上门来。他张张嘴，不知道该先问“你怎么来了”还是应该先让还在他们家沙发里窝着的那个“大麻烦”藏起来。

里卡多看着他傻乎乎张着嘴的样子，捏了捏他的脸颊：“忘了吗？你搬家的时候给了我地址，正好今天我在附近办事，就想着过来看看你。我能进去吗？”

克里斯永远没办法对里卡多的任何一个疑问句说“不”。他又一次被天神之子的美颜冲昏了头，侧开身子让里卡多进来并且给他找了一双客人穿的拖鞋。迪巴拉的声音从客厅传过来：“谁来了呀克里斯？”

克里斯甚至不敢抬头去看身侧里卡多的脸。他胡乱地答了一句：“是里卡多。”又补了一句：“卡卡。”

他们走进客厅的时候迪巴拉已经从沙发上站起来了，手里还捏着游戏手柄。另一只手柄被丢在沙发上，电视上还保留着FIFA实况的画面。迪巴拉的外套被脱下来随意地搭在沙发背上，桌子上只有一瓶只剩一点的矿泉水。更不用提迪巴拉脚上那双还和自己同款不同色的拖鞋，和卡卡脚上那双给客人准备的拖鞋形成了鲜明对比——天啊，这幅充满着两个人仿佛同居了但是其实根本没有同居的场景完全像是三流泡沫剧的主角在对前任示威。克里斯甚至想捂住自己的脸。这里所有的人他都认识，或者可以说是熟悉地不得了，但是这个组合让他感觉想直接被不管什么地方来的球狠狠地砸一下头。

“莱特先生。”还是迪巴拉先打破了僵局，客客气气地先问候了一句。他可不怕这个传说中的天神之子，迪巴拉心想，不管他今天以什么身份过来，他都不会怕他更不会认输。他清楚地知道自己的优势，年轻，更有活力和朝气。克里斯绝对会选他的。

里卡多居高临下地打量了迪巴拉一番。他一向不会表现的这么刻薄，只是一些特殊场合还是要特殊对待。他扯出一个笑容伸出右手：“保罗·迪巴拉？我听说过你。”

“保罗，里奇，你们……”克里斯试图缓和一下气氛，被两个人异口同声地一句“你先坐下”吓得赶紧乖巧地坐在沙发上。他紧紧地抱住一只抱枕，想消失在这个剑拔弩张的气氛里。站着的两个男人瞪着对方，里卡多作为长辈先发动了第一轮攻击：“我看了报道，谢谢你这几个月对克里斯的照顾了。”

“哪里，克里斯刚来，我理应多帮他融入新队伍的。”迪巴拉的重音放在“融入新队伍”上，掩盖不住炫耀意味快要溢出来了。里卡多挑了挑眉：“也是，毕竟你们身份还是不一样。当年我和克里斯一起到皇马，虽然前辈对我们很照顾，不过多数情况下还是只有我和他互相扶持，”他声音里满是回忆往昔的甜蜜，“他是个笨蛋，甚至为了我反抗教练组和球队高层。”

“他才不是笨蛋，他是最棒最好的克里斯。看到我们这个赛季的战绩了吗？”迪巴拉不服气地驳回去。他不得不承认自己确实被里卡多激得吃起醋来了，那些克里斯的过往的光辉岁月，他只能在电视机前出神地盯着那个潇洒的背影，看他与面前这个男人拥抱庆祝。但克里斯现在属于他属于尤文图斯，这个事实又让他振作起来。里卡多到底是阅历多了一大截，深谙四两拨千斤的道理：“我们也一起创造过历史，他只是不习惯对不完全信任的人展示自己脆弱的一面罢了。”

“他最脆弱的一面我当然见过，”说到这个部分迪巴拉骄傲极了，底气也足了许多，虽然里卡多和他说的完全不是一件事，不过这已经不是重点了，“我知道要怎样才能让他发出断续的呻吟，怎样能让他爽到脚趾都蜷起来。”

“是吗？”里卡多慢悠悠的继续扔炸弹，“那你一定知道舔他的耳洞可以让他直接射出来。”

“我……我当然知道！我还知道打他的屁股可以让他更有感觉！”

“哦，说点儿特别的吧。他的左边乳头比右边敏感。”

“不可能！明明是右边比较敏感！”

克里斯被两个人幼稚的对话无聊到刷了几分钟ins，再回过神来的时候话题已经完全发展到限制级了。两个人的争论已经继续向着快要动手的方向发展，克里斯觉得自己不能再坐视不管了：“嘿！”他抗议，“你们不能在话题中心人物还在这里的时候讨论这些事情吧！”

这反而给了里卡多和迪巴拉一个提示。他们对视一眼，克里斯感觉自己不由自主地打了个冷战，后脑勺的头发都竖起来了。他闻到了暴风雨的味道。果然，两个男人开始一齐向他逼近：“与其我们这样无意义地争论下去，不如实际操作一下来的直观。我了解你肯定比这个没断奶的小子多，你说是吧克里斯？”里卡多的手指已经攀上了他浴袍的带子。

“放弃你坚持的那套旧理论吧，老男人。”迪巴拉毫不留情地嘲讽。他把克里斯怀里的抱枕抽走，再里卡多解开带子的浴袍向两边扯开——干干净净的，莹润柔韧的身体暴露在他们眼前。克里斯绝对听到了这俩人饥饿的吞咽口水的声音。里卡多和迪巴拉一左一右地按住了他的一条胳膊，克里斯不安地挣扎了一下：“你们……”

“别怕，别怕。”里卡多安抚性地在克里斯的嘴角留下一吻。克里斯情不自禁地伸出舌尖去勾引里卡多亲起来口感十足的丰润唇瓣，他已经在想念那个感觉了。但是里卡多很快撤开，他的上唇留下了克里斯搞出来地口水痕迹，还有掩饰不住的笑意，“但是也别急。”

克里斯不满地哼哼一声。这个画面太淫靡了，他想，这简直是性爱录像带里才会出现的画面。他全身上下只剩一条小小的三角内裤，而他的左手边是一个穿戴整齐的西装精英，右手边是一个左臂上纹着两个圆环的运动系青年——上帝。他做一百次春梦都不会梦到这么离谱但是又实在发生了的场景。接着，这两个人一齐咬住了他的两边乳尖。

“天啊——天啊，”克里斯没办法说出一句完整的话了。这两个家伙其实说的都没错，他的两边乳头都敏感的要命，只是暴露在空气中，被人盯着都会在周围起一层鸡皮疙瘩——不要问他为什么喜欢在球场上脱掉自己的球衣，被几万人盯着乳头这样隐秘的快感可以让他直接回更衣室的淋浴间快速来一发解决掉多余的肾上腺素，他会把这件事情告诉别人？但此刻他找到了更新奇刺激的体验。里卡多和迪巴拉的做爱风格截然不同，克里斯感觉身体被从中间割裂开，左边乳头被温柔地吸吮，没有实际作用的乳孔被舔弄；右边则被牙齿咬住根部向外拉扯，又被大力地蹂躏，在舌尖的玩弄下像一颗滚动的豆子。他喜爱被人捧在手心里，又享受这样带着年轻人特有的粗暴。他从不拒绝直接的快感，当他同时被两个理想型满足时，后果就是他只被舔了乳头，阴茎就已经硬到滴水了。

他闭上眼睛体验这绝无仅有的服务，两只手分别按着两个毛茸茸的脑袋，早就忘了这一切是怎么开始的。有一只手隔着内裤揉了一把他的阴茎，他立刻反应过度地挺起胸膛，把乳头更深地送到捕猎者的嘴里——有人笑了一声。他的屁股被抬起来，内裤被扯掉，腿被最大程度地打开，一只沾了冰凉液体的手指探进他的身体里。

“哪儿来的润滑剂？”克里斯尖叫着睁开眼睛。迪巴拉把手边的袋子里的东西都倒出来——克里斯认出那是他带来的那只——花花绿绿包装的润滑剂和避孕套占据了他的全部视线。敢情是有备而来的。克里斯刚想给这个不知天高地厚的小子一点儿教训，就被后穴里插着的手指按到了敏感点而软了腰。里卡多也离开了他的胸膛，现在他饱满的胸脯上全都是牙印和口水印，几乎涨大了一倍的乳头在空气中可怜地瑟缩。他被两个男人翻过来摆成一个跪趴的姿势，屁股高高地撅起来，腰塌陷下去，整个一副任人糟蹋的模样。里卡多跪在他身后继续给他的后穴做扩张，他的脸被迪巴拉抬起来，对上他从运动短裤里释放出来的已经完全勃起的阴茎。

“哥，”年轻人用嗓音和漂亮的眼睛诱惑他，“给我做一个乳交吧。”

“什么？我做不到的！”克里斯想都没想就拒绝了。里卡多已经在他的后穴里塞进了三根手指，在他的敏感点上重重地按了一下让他呜咽出声：“做这个，”里卡多命令他，“听话。”

克里斯用手肘撑起自己的上半身，迪巴拉配合地把自己的下半身递到克里斯的胸前。他屈辱地用双手将胸肉向中间推挤，上面的牙印还没有消退，口水痕迹风干在上面，乳头还红肿着——迪巴拉握着自己的阴茎，让头部依次吻过克里斯的两边乳头，然后塞进了中间那道可观的沟壑里。他不是第一次肖想这件事了。克里斯的除毛工作做的很成功，乳沟里一片滑腻，触感极佳。因为后穴里还塞着手指，他只能勉强撑着自己的身体，任由迪巴拉操他的乳沟。而他感觉自己的胸前已经被磨得火辣辣的，乳头也时不时地被照顾到，偶尔一下撞狠了，龟头还会戳在他的喉结上。

这引出的羞耻快感要远远大于他感受到的生理快感，他的阴茎越发地硬了，却没有人照顾，只能可怜兮兮地有一搭没一搭地蹭着沙发来换取一点点慰藉。迪巴拉看上去兴奋极了，克里斯能感觉出他的阴茎又涨大了一圈。这个让他摇摇欲坠的姿势并没有持续太久，当他的后穴顺利地吃下里卡多四根手指的时候，里卡多把沾满了液体的手指抽出来拍了拍他挺翘的臀瓣：“可以了。”

“诶，可是我还没有玩够。”迪巴拉这么说着，但还是把自己的阴茎从那条爱不释手的乳沟里拔出来，扶着克里斯让他的上半身贴在自己大腿上休息休息。里卡多短暂地离开了一下，很快又回来按住他的腰，一根滚烫地阴茎缓慢又坚定地插进他泛着水光的后穴。

克里斯死死地扒住迪巴拉的大腿。耶稣基督啊，算一算，他有多少年没被里卡多操过了，但他的身体还记得这根阴茎的形状。他的性癖和敏感点在他尚且年轻时被里卡多尽数开发，那时大他三岁的里卡多每天都把除了训练以外大量的时间花在他身上，让一朵马德拉岛来的珍异花苞彻底盛开。后来里卡多离开他的时候，他已经是一株懂得如何释放自己的魅力来得到自己想要的东西的玫瑰，这让他在情场中无往不利。然而在这一刻，他发现自己的身体最依赖的还是里卡多。

但他还有一件事情亟待解决。里卡多的顶弄还是一如既往地富有技巧性，他努力地稳住自己快要被快感灭顶的身体，将迪巴拉的阴茎含进嘴里，一口气含到了底，头部戳着喉咙让他条件反射性地吞咽了几口，迪巴拉低吼一声，抓住了他后脑勺的短发。他爱这个味道，克里斯着迷地把鼻尖埋进去，他喜欢男人私处的麝香味道，也喜欢体液里浓重的腥膻味。他是个没有男人就活不下去的淫荡圣女，多少人把他供上神坛，却不知他已经自甘沉沦耽于高潮的快感。他随着里卡多抽插的动作卖力地吞吐着嘴里的大家伙，里卡多修长的手指绕到前面照顾他的阴茎时，他发出的尖叫和呻吟全都被迫随着喉咙里的前液一并吞回了肚子里。高潮的瞬间他感觉自己上了天堂，又仿佛是下了地狱，他被这过长的高潮刺激地全身痉挛，如果没有两个男人支撑着他，他多半要手脚发软地滚到沙发下面去。里卡多也随即冲刺几下，射进克里斯剧烈收缩的后穴里。

克里斯感到自己已经失去了全部的力气。他闭着眼睛，像一个娃娃一样又被翻过来，胸前一片狼藉，后穴里慢慢流出乳白色的精液。他听见迪巴拉不满地抱怨了一声：“嘿，不是说好先操的那个不允许射进去的吗？”

“等等？你们说好了什么？”克里斯虽然已经累到快要昏厥，但还是敏锐地捕捉到了重点信息。“啊，”里卡多在整场性爱中都没有弄乱自己的衣物，他扯了两张纸巾擦干自己的阴茎放回裤子里，又恢复了来时那个衣冠楚楚的模样：“就是你想的那样。我和这小子达成了一个协议。”

“好了嘛克里斯，不要生气，你不是也有爽到吗？”迪巴拉拽住克里斯的两条长腿，顺利地把自己还未射精的阴茎塞进克里斯的后穴里。克里斯连骂人都懒得骂，他感觉自己喉咙火烧火燎的，里卡多拿起桌上那瓶只剩一口的矿泉水含进嘴里喂给他，顺便交换了一个粘腻的吻。“我会择日再来登门拜访。”他说。


End file.
